(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing case for an electronic information storage medium, and more particularly to those which are applied to the technical field of personal computers or industrial computers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As science and technology change with each passing day, the development of computers is progressing toward strong operation functions, high speed and compactness. In order to meet strong operational requirements of computers, many electronic information storage media, such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, a disk drive, an optical disk drive, a card reader, a magnetic tape drive, a device having a storage interface, and/or the like are usually installed in a computer. For the convenience of assembly and disassembly of the storage medium, the storage medium is often previously installed in a drawing mechanism (e.g. a drawing case), and then the drawing mechanism is inserted into the corresponding mechanism of the computer mainframe to achieve the purpose of ease of assembly and disassembly.
Nowadays, a drawing case for a hard disk drive is a popularly used drawing mechanism. It provides convenience to the user who needs to frequently change hard disk drives, or transfer data between different workplaces, or use multiple operating systems, etc. The user can easily change a hard disk drive without the need for time consuming and laborious disassembly of a computer mainframe case. However, because the hard disk drive is placed in a case body, it is not easy to dissipate the heat generated during operation of the hard disk drive after the hard disk drive has been inserted into the computer mainframe. Accordingly, the increased operating temperature will significantly shorten its service life and lifetime, as well as affect the operating temperature and service life of other electronic components, leading to increased failure rate and thus relatively increasing maintenance and replacement costs. Therefore, a plurality of heat dissipation holes are designed on the case body or the panel of the case body of a drawing case for a hard disk drive of the prior art to dissipate hot air generated during operation of the hard disk drive. One or more heat dissipating fans are further mounted to enhance the heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipation holes.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a drawing and fixing mechanism for a hard disk drive according to the prior art of R.O.C. Pat. No. 539206. The mechanism is substantially a panel structure and comprised of a body 1, a locking tool 10, a pressing catch 11, an outside cover plate 13, an inside cover plate 15, and two resilient elements 12, 14. The outside cover plate 13 covers the inside cover plate 15. One end of the outside cover plate is pivotally connected with one end of the inside cover plate. The two cover plates have thereon a plurality of air holes for heat dissipation. The outside cover plate 13 is controlled by the pressing catch 11. After the pressing catch 11 is pressed, the other end of the outside cover plate 13 is ejected outwardly. The ejected outside cover plate 13 can serve as a draw bar so that the hard disk drive can be successfully drawn out of the computer mainframe. However, the pressing catch 11 is required to control the actuation of the outside cover plate 13 in the prior art. In addition to the pressing catch 11, many elements (e.g. the resilient element 12) are also required to achieve the effect of controlling the outside cover plate 13. This raises manufacturing costs and complexity. The pressing catch 11 thus arranged occupies the area on the inside cover plate 15 for the arrangement of air holes, thereby affecting the heat dissipation efficiency.
In view of many problems and deficiencies existing in the above-mentioned prior art, the inventors have devoted in research and improvement based on many years of experience and technology in the related industry to develop a drawing case for an electronic information storage medium according to the present invention. By means of the design of an engaging piece connected to a locking tool, the purpose of ease of drawing the drawing case can be achieved by pressing the locking tool to easily open the handle. This can eliminate the use of screws and can provide larger heat dissipation area to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency.